Chloe's DreamOneshot
by born2danceforever
Summary: When chloe falls asleep the night that the reconing ends, she has a dream about Derek. It is set about a year or two in the future. this is writen by the phycopath of this duo, stephanie. please R&R! i am sorry if it sucks! NO LONGER 1SHOT! FIRST LEMON.SK
1. Desires

**This is a oneshot that was written by SK and not me. hope you enjoy!**

**Tori: eww this is about the lovebirds isn't it *makes gagging noisies***

**derek: Shut up Tori**

**me: i think it's sweet**

**SK: i do to, so SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!**

**tori runs off crying**

Chloe's dream-oneshot

_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

Derek pulled back for a second, just long enough for me to see his eyes blazing with…something. Before I could figure out what it was, he crashed his lips against mine with a growl. I let out a breathy moan.

My legs were around his waist and he was pinning me against a tree. I sucked in a breath as I felt his tongue lightly brush my lip, a whimper bubbled in Derek's throught, desperate for an answer. I parted my lips and he sent his tongue into my mouth and I gasped.

It tasted like he smelled. Exotic, fresh, manly, a little bit of animalistic need or want; and a little woodsy.

He pulled back, gaze worried.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, removing one hand from my hip….then he realized he was pinning me to a tree. He did a very good impression of Tori's nail polish, bright cranberry red. He gently set me down. Then he cleared his throat.

"We better get back. Your aunt already hates me." He said, trying not to smile. I glared.

"She does not" I countered. We began walking out, and he gave me a 'duh' look.

"Have you seen how she looks at me? It's like she thinks I'm an actual wolf" he paused. "You know what I mean" I laughed.

"Yeah"

We both stopped as we saw Simon and Tori sitting on a bench.

"Sooo…" Simon said. "Chloe, your lips are swollen. Talking about movies? What kind? Paranormal romance?" he asked grinning. Tori cracked up as Derek and I did impressions of a vampire's meal.

~~~~~~ Squiggly! YAY!~~~~~~~

As I fell asleep that night, I was thinking about Derek.

_I was laughing and running in the woods in a dress. It was blue and flowing around me like silk._

_"Come out already" I called, my voice different, I sounded older._

_I heard a low growl on my left, and saw glowing green eyes._

_I broke into a grin and ran again. I didn't hear persuit, so I stopped an turned. My mistake._

_Derek, who was freshly Changed back to human, grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him. He buried his nose in my neck and inhaled, then shuddered. When he looked at me, he looked like he was trying to hide something._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, breathing heavily. He gazed into my eyes and spoke._

_"One sec." he said. Then he darted back to where his clothes were. I sighed._

_"Well, hell. Shit. Fuck. Goddamn son of a goddamned mother-fucking bitch." I said, copying Derek's favorite oath._

_Then when he came back, I glared at him. He just grinned. I looked at him. He had on black pants and a tight, black tee._

_"Hey Chloe. What's wrong?" he asked. I tried to talk but I kept staring at his well defined chest and ab muscled. When I looked back at his eyes, I gasped. Alli ould see was animalistic lust. My breathing became uneven and my heart beated fast enough for both of us. I heard his breathing became shallow too. Then he moved, lightning fast._

_I gasped as we fell to the ground, him bracing on arm for impact, the other cradling my head to his chest. When we hit the ground, he kissed me. It was more passionate than the one a few nights ago._

_I felt his tongue slide along my lips, asking for entrance. When I granted it with a whimper, he growled, lips vibrating._

_After a while, I tugged at his shirt. He pulled back only long enough to take it off. Then he crushed his lips to mine. And when he was about to take my shirt off, my phone rang, the tone meaning my aunt._

_I reached to grab it. Derek did to. Of course he got it first. He threw it at a tree._

_"Fuck no Chloe. Not again." He whispered huskily. I gulped._

_~~~~~~Squiggly!~~~~~~~_

_About half an hour later, we were still kissing. There was one huge difference though. We were both naked._

_As he looked at me._

_"Are you sure?" he asked. Bracing himself on the ground._

_"Yeah. I absolutely am." I answered. Then I dug my nails into his shoulders and braced for the pain._

** Hey yall this is Stephie. wacha think? should i continue or not? please R&R! i wont continue if u dont review and im sorry if it sucks this was my 1st rated M thingy...**_  
><em>


	2. Dream come true

**I. DO. NOT. OWN.**

**Derek POV**

When I was kissing Chloe, I saw our life flash before my eyes, and the wolf growled in pleasure.

Chloe and I on our wedding day.

Chloe and I kissing in the rain.

Chloe with a baby bump.

Chloe and I raising our children, little werewolf/ necro hybrids.

When we headed back to the hotel, I was in a daze. I remember fighting with Tori and Simon, but I dont remember what I said.

When I went to sleep I thought of my Chloe. I smiled as I stripped to my boxers.

_Yeah. My Chloe. Ha! If it weren't for me, you never would have made-out with her in the woods. _Our_ Chloe. _ The wolf muttered angerly.

**Chloe, Chloe,Chloe, Chloe...**

I was running as a wolf, chasing a beautiful blond wolf. Her scent drizzled into my nose, almost chocking me. But torture was sweet. I barked at her, telling her to wait. When we got to a large clearing, I was me again, and the wolf was Chloe. My eyes widened as I realized that she was nude. Her hair, which had grown, fell over her breasts, which had also grown.

"Take me, Derek. Claim me as yours. I want to be bound to you. Heart and soul." she whispered huskily. I could smell her building arousal. It burned but smelled so sweet, like her touch. I didn't need to be told twice.

I turned her over and pulled her up to a crouching position, mounting her like a wolf would to his lover.

As I entered her-

"Derek!" someone cried. I shot up in bed, sweating and painfully hard. I could feel my _little friend_ pulsing with my racing heart.

"Derek!" someone cried again. I drifted into protective mode as I realized it was Chloe.

I opened my door and snapped the lock on Chloe's... then i realized we were in a hotel.

"Goddamn son of a Goddamn mother-fucking slut and hoe of a bitch." I mumbled. I walked over to Chloe's bed and took her in my arms, when I took a deep breath, I realized two things.

One- She was awake and cuddling with me, grinding against me making me growl at her to be good.

Two- She was aroused.

_Take her. She's ready. _

"Derek?" she whispered.

"Yeah"

"Fuck me."

I obliged and grabbed her hips and trust into her, kissing her hard to muffle her cries. When she shifted, a shard of pleasure raced into my veins through what was buried inside her. When we began moving together, I wanted to howl in pleasure. She was so _tight._ It drove me nuts.

"Faster. Harder Derek." she whimpered. Of course, I could not deny her anything.

When I went as fast and hard as I could, she was desperatly holding in her cries and screams. I pounded into her again and, before she could come, I pulled her up onto her hands and knees. Before she could ask what I was doing, I buried myself to the hilt inside her. She cried out in pleasure as I howled with my wolf, who was overjoyed at this position.

I choked out her name as we came at the same time. I whispered to her about how I loved her. And she whispered my name-

"Derek! Bro! Wake up! If you don't I have to assume the worst and take Chloe for myself." I snapped my eyes open my eyes at that.

"No." I growled. Simon laughed and held his hands up in surrender. He said something else. But all I heard were my thoughts.

_I need to make that dream come true. Tonight._

**That is the end of this story. And if it sucked, I am only going based on what books I have read from my mom's shelf.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND KOOL-AID! SK**


	3. Dream come true Part2 and Mates

**Okay, I know I said no more chaps.. buuutt... by popular demand... One. More. Chapter! WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC LEMON! (PS... I did my reaserch in books, so if it sucks, blame Sherylin Kenyon!)  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I FUCKING WISH!  
><strong>_

**Chloe POV**

I was happily asleep when Derek ran into my room. We had recently moved into an old, yet very homey, house. I glanced at my clock. One-fifteen.

"Derek what-" he cut me off by moving unbelievably fast and placing his lips on mine with an intensity that made me gasp. He let out a low growl and pulled me closer. My eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When he pulled away, I made a whimpering noise. He smirked.

" I had a dream about you, Chloe." he whispered against my neck. I shivered.

" I had a dream about us, Derek. It felt so real." I pressed my self closer to him, feeling how hard he was. I leaned up to his ear. " I wish it was real." I whispered.

A shiver ran through him and he grabbed my hips and pressed me into the bed.

_Good Lord, please don't let this be another dream. _I thought. I was snapped out of my inner musings when he crushed his lips against mine possesivly. I let out a breathy moan and that seemed to encourage him. He slid his hands up my shirt and I gasped in pleasure.

His hands were so _warm._ Where they touched, my skin burned and goosebumps rose. When we broke away from the kiss, he had a hooded look in this eyes.

" Chloe, I need you." he muttered.

" I need you too, Derek. Now." I said. He growled and ripped my shirt from my body. Since I was in PJ's, I had no bra on.

He looked at me like I was a model. I was about to ask him to stop staring, he was making me self consious. Then his warm, wet mouth wrapped around my right nipple.

I gasped and arched my back, by doing so, our most private areas pressed against each other and we both gasped. He growled and pulled down my sweatpants.

" Chloe. I need you. Now." his voice was a low growl that made me shiver.

" Derek, I need you _inside _me. Now." I muttered, tugging his boxers, where a large bulge was showing. He growled and took his boxers of lighting fast and, almost before I could blink, I felt his tip at my entrance. I let out a moan and pushed up, burying him inside me to the hilt. I stiffened and stifled a gasp. It hurt more than I thought it would. After a few minutes, I felt nothing. I shifted a little and felt a spark of pleasure race through my veins. Appearently, he felt it too.

Derek made a noise deep in his chest and closed his eyes tightly, as if in pain.

" Chloe, if you aren't ready, then stop. I don't think I'll be able to control myself." he whispered. I kissed him quickly and whispered that I was fine. That's when he gave into his... ahem... _Primal_ instincts.

He pulled out, his tip barely meeting my entrance, and thrust in. I cried out and panicked. He must have sensed my dispair because he leaned down, whispering that he had Tori put a sound blocking spell on my room. I smiled and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth when he pounded into me. When he stopped, I whimpered. He grinned devilishly and began, but slower. I gave a sound of frustration.

" You idiot! Faster, Derek! Harder you stupid-" he kissed me hard and began going as fast and hard as he could. Soon, I was almost buried in my pillows. There was a clenching in my stomach, it felt like a coil about to break and I screamed at him to go even faster. He obliged.

When I felt the coil break, I screamed Derek's name as loud as I could. I felt my muscles clench against his hard cock and he yelled my name as I felt hot liquid flow into me.

When the Earth shattering moment was over, he pulled out of me and pulled me closer, spooning me. I sighed contently and snuggled closer. He wrapped his warm arms around me and buried his nose in my neck, inhaling my scent.

"I love you, Derek." I whispered sleepily.

" I love you too, Chloe. You are my mate. The only one I'll ever love." He murmered. We both fell asleep, me replaying the scene in my mind over and over and over...

** That is the official end folks! Please R&R and read my other stories, Lost Family and I will begin writing another one, a crossover between HN and DP( House of Night and Darkest Powers) CYA!**


End file.
